Clay Fermin
Professor Beta City Blues'' was Spectra Phantom (Keith) and Mira's father. He was also the Vexos' lead scientist and the creator of the Mechanical Bakugan. After his Bakugan Termination System was destroyed by Drago, he created the Alternative Weapon System at King Zenoheld's behest to annihilate entire worlds. Information He prefers to take orders from the Vexos to continue its plans and further his research. He is also the creator of Mechanical Bakugan, and possibly The Bee. He is very loyal to Zenoheld, but appears to be afraid of failing him. Whether he knew Spectra was his son Keith or not was unclear, although he probably did. He created the BT System which, if successful, would have destroyed all of the Bakugan in New Vestroia. He also created the cheat in the Mother Palace Arena causing the power of living Bakugan to transfer into Mechanical Bakugan in any battle. Hydron tried to blame Professor Clay for the failure. He received the Phantom Data, Fabia's "message." After he analyzed it, he presented his discovery to Zenoheld. Personality Professor Clay was the cruel lead scientist of the Vexos and something of a mad scientist. He doesn't like to be bothered while he is working, and is completely consumed to his research. Although he tends to be rude towards his daughter, Mira, and does not show much affection towards either Keith or his alter-ego, Spectra, he is willing to leave the Alternative with them as it begins to self-destruct, and saves Mira from falling debris while becoming trapped himself. He shown to be very loyal to King Zenoheld. Unlike Zenoheld, he seems to care about the Vexos, at least a bit; he is stunned when Mylene's and Shadow's signal disappears in An Heir To Spare. Apparently, he feared Shadow Prove, as shown when Shadow asks him to create a Mechanical Bakugan for him. He is also insane, especially in his work and his refusal to abandon them, though he still seems to care for his children. He does things in the name of discovering knowledge, and is quite willing to cross moral boundaries in order to obtain that knowledge and put it to use. This is shown by the fact that he has created Doomsday weapons such as the BT System and the Alternative Weapon System. Biography Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia ;Arc 1 Professor Clay first appears in Facing Ace in Mira's flashback where he refuses to talk with Mira about the true nature the Bakugan she discovered on his laboratory. In Cyber Nightmare, he succeeds in creating the first Mechanical Bakugan, Ventus Altair for Lync to test in battle. He, along with Spectra and Gus, analyzes a Gate Card from Earth in Surprise Visitor. In Gate Crashers, Shadow rams at his lab and demands a Mechanical Bakugan for him. He gives his second creation, Darkus Hades, to Shadow in Last One Standing, in its Alpha Hydranoid disguise. In Brotherly Love, he helps Spectra transform Helios into Cyborg Helios. He also made a few Mechanical Bakugan for Hydron, but Spectra took them and added these Mechanical Bakugan to Cyborg Helios to make him stronger. Dan also used some of these Mechanical Bakugan on Drago. After the battle with Helios and Drago, the sky palace fell apart, and Professor Clay left with the Vexos. After this, he isn't seen much but is mostly shown working in his lab, stating his work would go faster if he had the Bakugan Genome. In Ultimate Bakugan, he refuses to leave New Vestroia unless it was Prince Hydron's order when the Vexos approached to him. Eventually, he leaves with Hydron and the Vexos. ;Arc 2 After the royal family and the Vexos were expelled from Vestal for their lies about the Bakugan, Professor Clay continued to work for them. His main creation was the BT System for Zenoheld to kill all the organic Bakugan and get his revenge, but because the system required the Six attribute energies within the ancient warriors, he created Pyrus Farbros, Subterra Dryoid, Haos Boriates, Aquos Macubass, Darkus MAC Spider and Ventus Aluze for the Vexos to obtain them. In Six Degrees of Destruction, he assists King Zenoheld while testing his ultimate weapon, Farbros, to fight the Six Ancient Warriors at once and gain the attribute energies. He also revealed to create a combination equipment called the Assail System, which combined with Farbros to form Assail Farbros, a powerful bakugan formation, which quickly overpowered the warriors and almost succeeded. In Ambush, once the Brawlers and Spectra infiltrated to the Vexos Motherpalace, he installed the Vexos Trap Field to assist them on their task, which resulted with the Vexos obtaining the Ventus and Darkus energies. In BT: The Final Battle, Spectra tries to convince him to join him but he refuses. Later the Trap Field is almost destroyed when Helios uses his new Twin Destructor battle gear. Helios effortless defeated Dryoid and almost Farbros, but Clay used a new strategy; make Farbros absorb all the energy on the field and then take down Drago and Helios. They succeed and gained the Pyrus energy to activate the B.T System but Farbros was destroyed in the process. In Exodus, he reports to Zenoheld all the situation happening in New Vestroia and later watches in angry as Helix Dragonoid absorbs and destroys the B.T System. In Fusion Confusion, he mentions to Zenoheld that he has analyzed the Phantom Data and creating a weapon called the Alternative Weapon System. In Payback, Zenoheld demanded Clay to finish it quickly so he can destroy the Brawlers, to which Clay responds that that Spectra Phantom has joined the Brawlers and they have the Phantom Data, which would allow him to compete the Alternative in a much shorter time. Later, Clay went to his lab to work on the Alternative, where he finds Lync. After Lync asks Clay about the Alternative, he tries to convince Clay to do the right thing, even asking him to leak information on the Alternative. Clay is shocked, and asks Lync if that meant committing treason; he warns Lync that if Zenoheld suspected Lync of betrayal, whatever happened to Volt would be "child's play" compared to his fate. Lync claims he was only joking about the Alternative Weapon System and leaves his lab, though Clay remained suspicious. Soon after, just as Mylene entered his lab to test Lync's claims about assisting Clay, he discovered that someone—inevitably Lync—made the copy of the Alternative Data. In An Heir To Spare, he reconstructed Farbros and completed his compatibility with the Alternative. Then, in Ultimate Weapon, it is revealed that he had finished the Alternative Weapon System. In Final Fury, Mira tried to talk him into leaving the Vexos and come back with her, but he had already become too obsessed with his research. Keith and Mira manage to get him away from his work when the Alternative starts to blow up. However, he pushes Mira as she was about to be crushed by the falling debris and becomes trapped in the Alternative himself. They try to call him back so they can help him out, but he walks away, apologizing to Mira. He is last seen watching a video of Gundalian Bakugan at war. Soon after, the Alternative blows up with King Zenoheld, Hydron, and himself on board. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He appears in a flashback in True Colours, when Shun tells about the Phantom Data that Prof. Clay, Marucho and Spectra received. Bakugan Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia He created the following Mechanical Bakugan: *Ventus Altair *Ventus Wired *Darkus Hades *Darkus Fortress *Haos Dynamo *Pyrus Metalfencer *Pyrus Cyborg Helios *Pyrus Spyderfencer * Aquos Grafias *Haos Brachium * Subterra Grakas Hound *Ventus Spitarm *Darkus Dark Hound *Pyrus Fencer *Aquos Leefram *Haos Spindle *Subterra Scraper *Ventus Klawgor *Darkus Foxbat *Pyrus Farbros *Subterra Dryoid *Aquos Macubass *Ventus Aluze *Haos Boriates *Darkus MAC Spider *Haos Hexstar *Pyrus Assail System *Alternative Weapon System **Pyrus Fortress (Hundreds) **Pyrus Snapzoid (Digital Clone) **Ventus Farakspin (Digital Clone) **Subterra Clawsaurus (Digital Clone) **Haos Lumitroid (Digital Clone) Trivia *Professor Clay shares his English voice actor, Scott McCord, with Dan. *He is also the first person from season 2 to see the Twelve Orders. *His scientists resemble the Team Galactic Grunt trainer class from Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum versions. References de:Professor Clay es:Professor Clay pl:Profesor Clay Category:Characters Category:Vestals Category:Secondary Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Male